03192014SorserLily
11:55 GT: Lily walks up behind Sorser, reaching over his shoulders and covering his eyes. "Guess who." 11:56 TA: "Someone who skips on the moisturizer," he says with a grin. 11:57 GT: She pouts, and removes her hands. "Some hello for a girl who just got possessed." 11:57 TA: He blinks and turns around, "wait, say what now? 11:58 GT: She motions towards her face. "Derse? Murdersamighost? Ring any bells?" 11:59 TA: He blinks a few times, trying to actually catch sight of her face. "I woke up here before I even saw you again on Derse Lils. Geeze, is that what Bizarro-Heston did to you?" 12:01 GT: "I mean, I think so. Libz said it might've just been me catching the backlash?" 12:02 TA: He gives her a hug, "hey, I'm just glad you're in one piece, Lils. Did she say what the hell was up with Tall, Lanky, and Waterlogged?" 12:03 GT: Her face darkens. "Yeah. Yeah, she did." 12:06 TA: He raises an eyebrow. "That bad huh?" 12:07 GT: "Yeah, no, it's just..." She shrugs. "I dunno. Libz says it might be Sami from the future?" 12:07 GT: "And, thinking she's capable of something like that..." 12:08 TA: Sorser gives her another hug, "Hey hey now.. we can't be sure of that right?" 12:09 GT: She lets him hug her, but doesn't hug back. "But...what if she did? What if it is?" 12:10 GT: She's tearing up a little. "How could she DO THAT?" 12:10 GT: "WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO HER?" 12:11 TA: He shushes her, sacrificing his pocket square to dab her eyes. "Shhhhhh, then if that happens, we've just gotta fudge the numbers to keep whatever happens to her from happening or something." 12:11 TA: "I mean, the future aint concrete right?" 12:12 TA: "Now tell me, who's this He guy?" 12:12 GT: "Thiago, I mean." 12:13 TA: "Oh..." he sighs, "I dunno Lils. You knew him more than I did." 12:14 TA: "Then again, I don't know Heston all that well either so I guess I don't know what to tell you." 12:17 GT: "Yeah." She sighs gloomily. "I thought I knew Sami, anyway." 12:17 GT: "Libz isn't usually wrong." 12:17 GT: "Which means Sami's going to kill Thiago." 12:18 GT: "Or already did kill Thiago." 12:18 GT: "TIME BULLSHIT." 12:21 TA: He crosses his arms, "yeah, we just got dealt a dead man's hand on this one." He sighs, "I mean, I'd like to think we could use that Time Bullshit to our advantage somehow." 12:21 TA: "Maybe stop her? Or at least tell her she's going to go all Aqualung on us if she goes through with it." 12:21 GT: "Well, we do have her handle. We could, like, see if she'll give us cryptic advice from the future on how not to fuck up?" 12:23 TA: His face grows flat. "After getting a breathsac filled with ghostwater in my dreams? I'm not exactly too eager to dive back into that shallow end." 12:27 TA: "You might have some better luck with it though, since you're now all..." 12:27 TA: "uh..." 12:27 TA: "ghosttouched?" 12:27 GT: She makes a creepy face. "I see dead people." 12:29 TA: He smirks, "Tell them they still owe me in the afterlife. With interest." 12:31 GT: She grins. "I'll pass it on." 12:31 GT: She takes out a notepad. "Any other messages? Special discount rate just because it's you." 12:32 TA: He snickers, "Yeah, ask Troll Capone where he kept his good stuff, and ask Troll Clooney what cologne he prefers." 12:35 GT: She scribbles down his questions, nodding seriously. "Got it." 12:36 GT: She snaps the notebook closed and recaptchalogues it. "That'll be $37.50, plus tax." 12:37 TA: He grins and gives her a kiss, "You really gonna charge your matesprit the shipping charges?" 12:37 TA: "I picked a shrew businesswoman" 12:38 GT: "Damn straight you did," she says, kissing him back. "I learned from the best, after all." 09:45 TA: Sorser smiles for a moment before sighing and pulling back, crossing his arms for a moment. "There... is something I've meant to ask you about, Lils. I just don't know about how well it would go down." 09:47 GT: She smiles reassuringly. "Ahh, it can't be too bad. Unless you're proposing some sort of group orgy, in whic case I'll have to...uh." She tilts her head. "Hm. Who'd be participating, actually, because that affects my answer a lot." 09:48 TA: He smirks again, "honestly, it'd be easier to ask for an orgy I think." He shakes his head, "No, this may be even messier. I might need to speak with... your mother." 09:49 GT: "Oh." She nods. "Yeah, OK." 09:50 GT: "She's in a bit of a mood right now, though, so you might wanna wait." 09:51 TA: He sighs, brushing back his hair in an almost-nervous fashion. "Yeah, I'm not exactly breakin down the door to do it." 09:51 GT: "Ahhh, don't worry, she's not gonna kill you. She might not even remember we're matesprits." 09:52 TA: He gives an incredulous smirk and a small golf clap, "Wonderfully reassuring dearest." 09:54 TA: "Really though, she may be the only one we can speak to about being Seers that would actually give us a straight answer." 09:56 GT: "Oh. Yeah, it would be good for you to talk to her. Who the fuck knows what Doom even does, really." 09:56 GT: "Doom things?" 09:56 GT: "Are you Scarlet Witch?" 09:58 TA: "I mean, I tried using the power on LOBAE and all I got were these vague feelings that something bad would happen." 09:58 GT: "Huh. Maybe you can...see futures where bad things will happen?" 09:58 TA: "Poissbly?" 09:59 TA: "Have you tried using your power? Do you see people's thoughts or something?" 09:59 TA: "... you do have the right hair for Professor X." 10:01 GT: "Duuuuude, I totally do. And yeah, I have. Not the EASIEST thing in the world, but it works. Sort of." 10:02 GT: "Bet I can do more than that, though. On Derse I could send out this little mental ping thingy, which is kinda neat." 10:06 TA: "I wonder if you could implant ideas in people if you got strong enough. Like in that movie The Film In Which Several Trolls Travel Into Another Trolls Dreams And Procede To Fuck Shit Up Including Three Car Chases, Several Gun Fights, and One Scene In Which A Hotel Tower Rotates Around in Psychologically Confusing Manner." 10:08 GT: "Oh God, that was so fucking confusing." She tilts her head. "But I mean, I could probably do other stuff too now. Like, maybe I can, uh, heal people's minds? That's pretty passive-y." 10:08 GT: "Orrrr, uh, steeeal mindthings? That's Thiefs though." 10:12 TA: "Oh right.. I forgot that passive/aggressive stuff." He ponders and snaps his finger, "You know Lils, you could make a killing at poker if you can read people's minds! We should go back to your planet and clean house sometime!" 10:13 GT: "Aw shit yeah. Rake in the MAD BOONBONDS YO." 10:13 GT: "Maybe you could use your powers to, like, know when to fold 'em." 10:15 TA: He grins devilishly, "or scare off pit bosses by telling them how they're going to snuff it." 10:18 GT: "Oh hell yes. We'd make the best damn team." 10:19 TA: Sorser sets Lily up for a high five. 10:19 TA: C'mon bro. 10:19 TA: You've earned it. 10:20 GT: She fucking high fives the shit out of him. 10:22 TA: He smirks and waves his slightly-stinging hand, "Well then, maybe talking to your mother about how to be awesome seer pals isn't such a bad prospect after all." 10:23 GT: "Oh." She looks awkward. "Right. You don't know yet." 10:23 TA: " 7:? " 10:27 GT: "So, uh. How much do you know about the Master Classes." 10:28 TA: He shrugs. 10:30 TA: "Haven't heard of 'em" 10:31 GT: "So, there's these two classes, Lord and Muse. They're like, supposed to be super duper powerful. Like, REALLY powerful." 10:31 GT: "And they're always paired. Where there's a Lord, there's a Muse." 10:33 GT: "So, before Thiago died, he called me to his room. Told me all this shit." 10:34 GT: "And you remember Jack gave us all shenanicite for helping him out, yeah?" 10:35 GT: "Well, Thiago and me, we used ours to become Master Classes. We tried doing it together to balance the game, but, uh..." She chuckles nervously. "Thaaat didn't quite work." 10:35 GT: "That's a whole 'nother story, though." 10:36 GT: "In summary: I'm a Muse now." 10:36 GT: She makes jazz hands. "Tadahhhhh." 10:39 TA: "Well... that certainly is FUCKING AWESOME!" 10:40 GT: "God damn it, one of these days I'm going to tell you something and you're going to be legitimately mad at me, you watch." 10:40 GT: "ONE OF THESE DAYS." 10:41 GT: "YOU CAN'T BE CHILL FOREVER." 10:41 TA: He gives Lils a super hug, "Forget the casino babe, we're using you're super mind powers to knock over every bank in this game!" 10:43 TA: "Also fuck no babe, you just keep being awesome and I'm always going to be the chillest guy at the card table." 10:43 TA: "Troll Gaga will have nothing on my pokerface." 10:45 GT: "I'd be mad at you, except bank robbing sounds really enticing." 10:49 GT: "I get the bigger share, though. 10:49 GT: " 10:49 TA: "We'll be a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Minus the lack of water retention from bullet holes." 10:55 GT: "Perfect. I love it." 10:57 GT: She yawns. "God, I'm sleepy. You wanna go cuddle or something and go over bank robbing plans?" 10:57 TA: He grins and takes her hand, "You read my mind, Lils."